The present invention relates to a retaining and adjustment device for movable furniture parts, in particular for a furniture flap horizontally pivotally connected to a furniture body, e.g. for a flap of an overhead cabinet, which includes at least one actuating arm which can be coupled to the furniture part and which is length-adjustable. The invention further relates to a piece of furniture with a furniture body and a folding flap which includes a first partial flap, which is fixed about a horizontally disposed first axis to a cupboard cover of the furniture body, and a second partial flap, which is pivotably connected about a horizontally disposed second axis with the first partial flap.
Furthermore the present invention relates to a method for adjustment of a length-adjustable actuating arm and a further method for setting the bearing point position of an actuating arm connected to a movable furniture part.
To move movable furniture parts, in particular furniture flaps of the aforementioned type, so-called cover positioning devices are used, which include an actuating arm to pivot the furniture flap from a closed into an open position. Usually, the cover positioning device has a core which is fixed to a side wall of the furniture body, while the actuation arm projecting out of the core is movably connected to the furniture flap or to a partial flap thereof. As the sizes of the furniture body and/or the furniture flaps vary, there is also variation in the length of the adjustment lever arm required to move the movable furniture part from the completely closed position into the completely open position. Hence length-adjustable actuation arms have already become known in the art, in order to adapt flaps of varying size to various body sizes. In the solutions known in the state of the art, however, the adjustment process has proved to be excessively complicated and time-consuming, since the length-adjustable actuation arm, on installation, is firstly adjusted approximately in its length and, by multiple opening and closing of the furniture flap, is successively adjusted to the requisite length. This is very time-consuming and optimum adjustment is often only achieved by trained specialist personnel.